Several different types or hardware configurations of automated test systems (ATEs) might be used in a company for testing integrated circuits. For example, test programs might be developed on a high-end machine located at the company's R&D department. After test program development—comprising test program creation and interactive debugging on the actual ATE—has been finished, the test program might be executed on less advanced test systems at a manufacturing floor. Hence, test programs developed on a first ATE (Automated Test Equipment) have to run on another type or hardware configuration of ATE as well. The question arises how to achieve test program compatibility between different types or hardware configurations of ATEs.